As people's life improves, more and more various tools have taken place of people to work, e.g. current small lawn mowers, grass trimmers, chainsaws, small engines, air blowers and so on, in which the gasoline engine that is ignited and started up by an igniter is increasingly widely used as a power source.
Currently, the above-mentioned igniter of the gasoline engine applies a charging coil to connect a flameout plate, and switched off ignition when the flameout plate is directly grounded. The flameout plate may be switched off due to poorly connected flameout switch in operation, causing potential safety hazards that users may be harmed as the engine is in a working state again when it needs to be shut down.
Hence a new type of igniter is needed to guarantee that an engine is stably and reliably shut down when needed, so that accidents caused by the restart of the engine which needs to be shut down can be effectively avoided.